Claptrap's New Journey
by Radegast HD
Summary: As the braves continued their journey to destroy the demon god, they had discovered mysterious purple engraved frame within a ruin of some sorts. When the braves began to investigate the frame, it unleased a portal and revealed a strange object out of it. Little did they know it could change their very lives... probably. (Rated pending along with spoilers) (Could be One-shot)


**Jokes on you I don't own anything.  
This is the world's first Rokka no Yuusha crossover so don't mind me for being the very first, for now please enjoy the story and remember to send me any feedback that you have.**

* * *

 **Helios station, Jack's quarters**

When the vault hunters finished extracting the H-source out of Claptrap, a man named Handsome Jack decides to shoot claptrap with his wrist gun. As Claptrap tries to dodge the shot, a strange purple artifact at Claptrap's right hip began to very glow bright. The artifact grew so bright, everyone was blinded in the process while Claptrap on the other hand wasn't blinded but was rather fading away in purple embers.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS HAPPENING TO ME?!" Exclaimed the robot as it began to disappear.

While the robot was disappearing, the vault hunters and jack had recovered their sight back and saw a glimpse of Claptrap fading away in purple ashes. Honestly they didn't know what to say but hey at least he was gone. Claptrap was always annoying at times to all of them except to that female in the red outfit because she felt really bad so to her it made her feel quite sorry for the poor robot.

* * *

 **Unknown location, Engraved Ruins**

After the fake brave was revealed, they decided to continue their journey and unfortunately they stumbled upon a strange purple ruin that nobody had ever seen before. A red haired male decided to speak up to anyone to know what this location is.

"Hey does anyone know what this place is?" The red haired man asked while having his arms behind his head.

"Unfortunately no I don't know what this place is, it was never recorded on anything so this place must be undiscovered" said the woman in the blue apparel.

Just as she said that, strange creatures have been popping up from the ground and it looks like that they were defending the ruins due to their appearance that matched the ruins. The party then prepares their weapons and started to charge at them while others hunt them from a distance.

"What in the world are these things?" Shouted a dark blue haired man while slashing the creatures.

"This is no fiend that I have never heard of so this must be a completely different species" a white haired female with an eyepatch emotionlessly replied, shooting them in the head one by one.

"Whatever these things are they sure are guarding something and besides they aren't much of a challenge anyways" the little girl in the strange green outfit commented from just watching.

"Aren't you gonna help or what?" the man with the red hair said to the little girl.

"Only if I see you in danger then maybe I could help the world's strongest idiot"

"Gee thanks" the man responded in an annoyed tone.

Once all the creatures were defeated they happen to investigate a temple of some sorts to know what they were heavily guarding. Upon going in they just see a purple engraved frame of some sorts with weird violet crystals surrounding it. To most of them it was treasure for it's glorious detail and appearance so they went to go loot them but the woman with the blue outfit said something that got their attention before grabbing the mysterious crystals.

"WAIT STOP!" The female shouted before they touched the crystals with their bare hands.

The woman knew something was highly off since the crystals were offering more than just looks, it was sparking with pink and purple lightning which looked highly lethal to anything that goes near it. Suddenly the engraved frame itself started to spark with massive amounts of energy like nobody has ever seen before and with that came a light flash that temporarily blinded everyone around the area. Once the party regained their sight, they had discovered a strange yellow object with white lines at the middle of the frame. It then starts to move and gets up from it's wheel, causing everyone to aim their weapons at the object.

"No wait I'm not hostile!" Claptrap said with a frightened robotic voice, holding his arms up as he surrenders.

"Tell us who and what you are before we decide your fate" The white haired woman said as he blankly aims her rifle at the robot's blue eye.

"My name is CL4P-TP or you could call me Claptrap now please don't kill me!" Claptrap responded as it covers itself with it's thin arms.

"What were you doing here then? This area is heavily guarded with those purple creatures" the woman with the blue outfit demanded the robot which frightened him even more.

"Wait are you talking about those guardians? If so how in the world did you handle them?"

"They were really easy to beat why?" the green one replied to the contraption with a curious look.

"Cause those things are a pain whenever I try to get rid of them, even if I have a team they are still annoying as ever anyways where am I?"

"We really don't know where we are either, this place looks like it's been abandoned for quite some time now"

`This place must be a whole other world! But wait what happens now?` Claptrap thought.

"Question, what are you all doing here?" Claptrap asked the whole party.

"We were on our way to slay the demon god but we happen to stumble upon this ancient ruin"  
The female with the white hair said while still aiming her rifle at Claptrap.

"Would you be so kind if you could stop aiming your gun at me, I didn't do anything to you at all"

"Okay fine but I will kill you if you attempt to do anything…"

"Alright then… So what now?"

"We continue our journey to slay the demon god"

"I'm highly sorry for this but would you mind if I travel with you on your quest?"

"Why do you want to travel with us against fighting a god of demons?" ask the short woman.

"Because I don't know what I'm suppose to do now"

"If you want to travel with us then tell us what your specialty's are nya" The blue haired cat man said with a blank look.

"I'm good with a gun does that count?"

"Uhh sure why not, we could use all the help we would get so welcome to the team!" the red haired male proudly responded to the yellow contraption.

"Now then do you need any weapons or are you a fist fighter?" The woman in the blue outfit asked.

When she said that Claptrap began to think for a moment and when he was done, the contraption then pulled out a golden yellow shotgun with a unique design. Claptrap called this Sledge's shotgun and he loves using this whenever he took out raiders on the moon. This left everyone shocked for its design, It looked very lethal to all of them so they want to know where the little robot got such a dangerous thing.

"Off a guy who mainly led a crazy gang but he's dead now" Claptrap simply replied, making the others more shocked while the one with the red hair had became even more interested.

"With that aside who are you guys and gals anyways?"

"Name's Adlet"

"Rolonia, pleasure to meet you"

"The name is Chamot"

"My name is Mora remember it well"

"Fremy and just Fremy"

"Name's Hans little box"

"Goldof"

"Ah that's nice to know now where are we heading-" As Claptrap was about to say something, it was cut off by loud roars from outside.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THAT?!" Claptrap said as it heard the roars of thousands of monsters.

"It's the fiends quick to positions!" Adlet shouted, making everyone spread out throughout the ruins. When Claptrap heard Adlet's orders, he decided to head into the rows of monsters with it's shotgun.

"Claptrap you Idiot don't just head in like that!" Mora said as she unleashes her weapon to save Claptrap. Next thing she knew the shotgun Claptrap had had wiped out groups of fiends with a single shot, making her go back to her position.

"Mora what are you doing, the box is going to be destroyed!" Exclaimed Chamot just commanding his own monsters with no effort at all.

"It's capable of handling itself so don't worry about it and get ready!"

"HEYOOOOOOOOOOOO" Shouted an unknown man from a distance with a mask of some sorts, holding what appears to be a golden rocket launcher with a nuke symbol on it and shooting it at a giant monster. Shortly after it made contact with the monster a mushroom cloud appeared, wiping all remaining life on the land.

Upon hearing that war cry and awesome explosion, Claptrap immediately knew who it was.

"STEVE IS THAT YOU!" The yellow contraption happily said as the man now known as Steve was turning the tide.

"HEYOOO" Steve said once again, putting away his rocket launcher and pulling out an smg to fire at the remaining creatures with style.

Shortly after the wave of monsters was quickly defeated, the braves decided to pull out their weapons at Steve. This made Claptrap want to defend him so it went to Steve and gave a hug.

"Please don't hurt him!" The robot pleaded, making them lower their weapons and began to question him.

"Claptrap who is this man" Mora said with a demanding tone.

"This is Steve my companion"

"Heyo"

"Why do you keep saying heyo?" asked Fremy while she was holding her gun and aiming it at someone… again.

"The guy only says one word so don't blame him that he's this way"

"Right…" Adlet said with a concerned voice, feeling sorry for the poor guy.

"Now should he continue or not?"

"Sure why not" The red haired idiot said, casually walking to the demon god.

"Steve you coming?"

"Heyo!" the guy happily said as he walks with the braves and his annoying robot companion.

 **Chapter End**

* * *

Man I put a lot of effort into this so yeah I hoped you enjoyed the very first crossover of Rokka No Yuusha! If you have any feedback the please respond, I might have some things wrong in the story but hey I'm trying!


End file.
